dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Databoard
Record Gaps Give me some time and I could be able to get this article into shape. But I do need to settle a few things 1. Knowing that Databoard has a history in the Alpha Team Mission Deep Freeze RPG, I could use a summary of what he did during that. 2. Because CoKK was one of the members who used Mata Nui/Metru Nui as a location before that was forbidden, I do need suggestions as to how that should be properly rectonned. 3. The events that led to Databoard's official disappearance were in posts that were lost in BZPower's September 08-March 09 Time Slip. Anyone manage to save those when they saved Rex and Co.'s journey to the Goo Caverns? Andrewnuva199 17:05, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't have the events leading to his dissapearance saved, but as far as I can remember it was something like Databoard's friend Stealth had some problems, but she refused any help from others. I remember as well shortly before there was an intense battle at an Outpost on DIno Island, where he had to fight several mutant lizards along with help from Elizabeth, I think it was around that time that he had Stealth start showing signs of problems. Eventually he witnessed her transform into a mutant dino, and went in pursuit, and that was the last anyone saw of him, I can't remember exactly when it happened, like if it was shortly before the goo caverns one could say that he dissapeared there. : I remeber that too. I just wnated to know exactly what was posted for extra detailing. Andrewnuva199 22:02, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I just did some running through of older stuff, I haven't yet found a whole lot of useful stuff, I found a few small things: *I found a post mentioning that Databoard was part mutant *At some point, there was an incident involving a transport known as the Saber, which I think is a T1, but I'm not quite sure, it crashed in a crevasse in Antarctica, and Zenna arrived to help That's really all I found so far, although I think there was some battle that took place at an outpost on Adventurers' Island- or was it Dino Island?, where Databoard found himself working with Elizabeth shortly after she was introduced. Now if we could just talk Chronicler of Ko-Koro into coming back then maybe we'd be fine, but since that's not likely to happen any time soon, I don't know we can do that. I've actually started to consider having my characters find Databoard's body A. Rand 22:26, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure the Saber predates the DA RPG, as I think CoKK invented and first used it in the old AT RPG. While I'm not entirely sure about that, I know it's not a T-1, as I remember reading a post where he said it wasn't when I was looking up the old Magma posts. I suspect it's a custom airship like the Voltage, the Iron Hammer, and the Aqua Hover (the latter two are of my invention). TC01 23:06, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I knew about the part-mutant thing. It was part of one of his last story arcs where some of his third-party bad guys had this experiment going on that involved mutating minifigs. He was eventually cured, but it was the storyline where Stealth developed the problems that eventually led to her sudden mental shift and Databoard's "disappearance." Andrewnuva199 01:16, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Atton, considering that CoKK is still very much active on BZP, as opposed to others such as Kotua in Space, it would probably be a very bad idea indeed to find Databoard's body unless CoKK gave you explicit permission to do so. Plus, I rather like the idea of a legendary agent gone MIA. :: And Stealth's mental problems were a result of being mutated herself, as I recall. -KF- 21:13, April 15, 2010 (UTC) II thought Stealth's mental problems occured before she was transformed, although she could have been partly infected beforehand A. Rand 23:52, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : I'm relatively certain that Stealth was fine until her mutation...in fact, I believe she was one of the only ones who tried to help Data when he was a crazy mutant. -KF- 03:00, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm pretty sure there were some problems that occured before her mutation A. Rand 11:16, April 16, 2010 (UTC) The "MSO"...? Another possible continuity problem I ran into when chronicling Magma's past adventures. Except, this one is from the old Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG. The MSO were an organization of some kind that we fought in that RPG for quite some time. I know Kotua, CoKK, and I battled them- CoKK invented them (hence why this is being posted here). Unfortunately their backstory appears to contradict Libo's. Relevant post: :"It can't be them..." Databoard thought as the jets came closer. "It's imposible." Databoard could think that as much as he wanted, but they were here, flying towards him. He was so distracted he was nearly hit by a BladeBug, but he dodged it in time. Databoard had discussed his past with no one, other then the fact he worked at the Drome before coming to Alpha Team. The jets continued they're aproach, easily avoiding whatever BladeBugs tried to attack them. Databoard saw Kotua and Mirage leave, but Viper remained. Databoard had wanted to keep this a secret, but it was about to be revealed... :Don Harra, a top agent of MSO (Missions & Special Operations), sat in the main briefing room. This was several years before the formation of Alpha Team. MSO was the AT of it's time, working in secret to keep peice. But now he had discovered a dark secret, one that could be the ruin of MSO. He had caugt the agency's leader, Jake Silon, collaberating with they're enemies. The only trouble now was making the other head agents, Greg Rockman, Sandy Risan, and Bill Dillun belive him. "That's crazy!" Greg said. "He has no reason to betray MSO!" "He's gone mad with power." Don said. "MSO gets to do what it want's, and the goverment has to sit back and stay safe." "More like you've gone mad with power, Dan." Said Jake, stepping into the room. "You want them to betray me, so you can take over." The other three Agents looked shocked, but Dan was angry. "That's a lie!" He shouted "I woul-" "He made up the story about me helping out enemies so you would get rid of me." Jake continued not listening to Dan. "That way he could take over!" The others stared at Dan in suprised, beliving the lies Jake told them. "Dan stood up and glared at Jake. "You can tell them whatever lies you want." He muttered. "I'm quiting the MSO" He stormed out of the MSO HQ, but not before he sent a message to the goverment about the traitorous Jake. They soon cut MSO's funding, and the organization was belived gone. Dan began working in the Drome for several years, until he became Alpha Team Agent under the codename 'Databoard'. He had belived to have seen the last of MSO, but he now knew he was very wrong. The problem here is that our continuity says that Alpha Team was created immediately after the LA (Libo's group) was destroyed by Ogel. Of course, these events in the AT MDF RPG happened before the LA was created (at least... I think. Was it? Had PeabodySam introduced them yet?) Again, I'm reluctant to retcon them, simply because of all the events involving them (which I admit I haven't gone back and read over completely yet). Of course, we could, simply because this happened in a different RPG (one that is considered canon here nonetheless). So again... any ideas on what to do? Oh, and if you try to search for "MSO" in the old AT RPG, it won't work- because "MSO" is too short. Unfortunately, that's how they were referred to throughout the RPG, so looking up stuff about them might be tedious. TC01 19:26, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : Simple enough to me - MSO is to LA as Agents is to Alpha Team, perhaps? -KF- 03:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Except the Agents were created to replace Alpha Team... there's still not really room for MSO. ::I suppose it's possible MSO was a branch of the LEGOLAND Military that did what Alpha Team did. Then, as Alpha Team grew in power and this (the scandal that MSO's leader was collaborating with its enemies) occured, the military eventually got rid of it. It went rogue... leading to the events in the AT RPG involving it. ::Does that work? TC01 01:08, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::What I actually meant was that MSO would have been a redundant organization trying to do the same thing as LA, even if they weren not nessecarily attempting to replace them. Your idea works too. -KF- 01:15, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh... in that case, I like your idea better. They would have been created to replace LA sometime in the 1990s, and in either 1998 or 1999 (right before Ogel's first attacks), this inident with Databoard happens. TC01 02:36, May 25, 2010 (UTC)